


Schrödinger's Kuroko

by Qem



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 15:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko isn’t actually always there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schrödinger's Kuroko

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luova_tauko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luova_tauko/gifts).



Kuroko’s team-mates will sometimes wail about how there is no way that Kuroko could have been there the whole time. Sometimes on occassion it’s actually true. Not as often as they would claim, but sometimes he isn’t really wasn't there the whole time, as it’s laughably easy to slip in and out of meetings or when they are jogging. Oh it’s genuine often enough, but sometimes it’s fun to take advantage and have a quiet revenge. Particularly for the times where it was genuine, he had greeted them first! Surely they should have remembered that he was there, five minutes later.

The first time, when they were getting burgers, Kagami Taiga had been too absorbed with counting the outrageous number of burgers he had purchased, thundering down the aisles, was used to catching flickers of people flinching or sitting comfortably stretching out and navigating subconsciously through to an empty table. He had completely ignored calm quiet Kuroko, as he sat down roughly. Kuroko used it as a moment to study his potential team-mate, and though Kagami was clearly a somewhat careless individual, Kuroko liked what he saw. Someone who is honest with their emotions, with the simple expression of joy as Kagami bit down firmly into his first one, someone with a love of food and life and surely basketball as well.

But now he does it, because... Kagami’s face, it just never gets old. Kuroko’s almost worried that one day he’ll give it away, and sometimes wonders if he should take up poker – with the way he resists laughing out loud. It’s always hilarious, watching Kagami’s face as he slowly realises that Kuroko’s there in front of him, but even though he’s sure – and Kagami did – that he looked specifically for Kuroko. It’s especially funny the way Kagami all too easily believes Kuroko’s straight faced, calm declaration that he was there all the time.

Well, sometimes he was there, in that room. And frequently he did sit down before Kagami, all the better to surprise him with, just in the split second it took Kagami to scan the room, after checking the chair, seeing if he could see Kuroko around before he sits down. After all Kuroko might not have the endurance he desires, but he can be quite quick when he wants to be and no one can ever fault his timing, although Kuroko muses, it's too bad comedy doesn't come more easily. It would be nice to share more laughs.

Taiga might be catching on though, but with the gentle grin as he finally catches Kuroko’s eye and gestures for him to join him at a table, it's definitely not a bad thing. Although, Kuroko will definitely have to find another way to get him to make those faces.


End file.
